Ask Skippy 16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?
"Ask Skippy #16 - Bill Cosby n a GF?" is the 16th episode of Ask Skippy. Synopsis A user called snoopysnooper writes to Skippy and asks, "bill cosby n a gf?". Skippy has trouble pronouncing "GF" and doesn't know what it stands for, so he pauses to think for a second. His guesses are "Giraffe Fart," "Gorilla Foot," "Green Fungus," (which he says wouldn't make any sense) "Good Fellas," "Green Fireballs," (to which he throws an animated fireball at the screen) "Good Friend," (to which he says he is a good friend) and "Green Fruit." Suddenly, British people start shouting at the clueless Skippy and telling him to get on with it. Angry and fed up with the people, Skippy orders them to be quiet since he owns the show and says that he hates them. After another British person tells him to "get on with it", Skippy continues to do so. He reads the email, which says, "hey skip!" and Skippy salutes and says, "Yes, sir?". Suddenly, a montage is shown of Skippy skipping, singing and repeating, "Skip!" to himself while "Skip to My Lou" plays in the background. Cutting back to the show, Skippy says he is back and continues to read the rest of the email, which says, "it snoopy! call me MATT!". Skippy greets Snoopy and replies, "I, Skippy, call me Skippy! You ID-I-OT!". He asks what is with people on the way they write and is disgusted by it. After copying what he said, Skippy sarcastically says, "You, Snoopy, I call you Retard!". He continues to read the email, which says, "but uhhreally, could you do an impression of bill cosby like his jello pudding pop thing .. that would be GREAT!" — but he pronounces "GREAT!" like his "good friend" Tony the Tiger, whom he salutes to and says that his cereal is the best in the world. He then reads, "also another question have you ever had a gf? (girl friend)." Now seeing that "GF" stands for "girlfriend," he answers that he had many, but dumped them all because he isn't very fond of cheer leading since he thinks they are too busy; however, he says he is starting to see a girl now and calls the hot ladies to him. Then a creepy old lady shows up and she tells Skippy she will be his girlfriend. Disgusted, Skippy asks how gross could that be and orders for someone to shoot him now. However, the old lady screams in terror as she ends up getting shot instead and slips down the wall, presumably dead. Noticing this, Skippy asks if "it" is dead and the old lady gets up and says, "Not yet." Skippy tells the viewers to wait a second as he then beats the woman up in an attempt to kill her by stomping on her (whilst she screams in pain) and punching her in the face. Every time Skippy asks if she is dead, the old lady keeps saying no and Skippy punches her repeatedly. Finally, when she doesn't come back up, Skippy asks the lady if she is dead now and says he hopes she is really dead. Skippy proceeds to go onto the other part of snoopysnooper's question and says he can do a Bill Cosby impression as he is "Super Skippy". The scene cuts to a logo that reads, "Impression Time With Skippy" and it turns to another logo that reads, "~ Bill Cosby." Skippy tries to do his impression by saying in a high-pitched voice, "Well, the pudding is in the bowl!". Finney shows up and says that impression was terrible. Skippy apologizes and asks if he should try again, to which Finney says yes. The scene goes onto "~ Bill Cosby Take 2." Skippy does it again by saying in the same high voice, "Now, my children were (gibberish) puddin'." Finney comes back and asks Skippy if he's some kind of "horrible Bill Cosby impersonation man", to which Skippy says he doesn't think so and that he's sure his friends (the viewers) don't think so either, but Finney insists they do, despite Skippy's protests. Finally, Skippy tells Finney to shut up because he is going to do the impression again and Finney tells him to make it good. Skippy asks Finney what does he want him to say, tells him to give him a line, and that he hears the authority on Bill Cosby impersonators, so Finney tells him to talk about Fat Albert. The scene goes onto "~ Bill Cosby talking about FAT ALBERT." Skippy once again tries to impersonate Cosby, saying, "Well, the Fat Albert was (gibberish) puddin'." When Skippy asks how was that, Finney says, "That was so bad I think I'm going to have some sort of medical problem!", to which Skippy says, "Too late!", making the audience laugh. Getting frustrated, Finney yells at Skippy to do it again and do it good this time. Skippy says he's going to do a best impersonation of Bill Cosby ever done and that in about 3 or 4 seconds, the viewers are going to see perfection in Bill Cosby impersonations ever. Skippy then says, "Step aside, Eddie Murphy! Side aside, all you that think you can do it! Nobody can impersonate Bill Cosby like that white puppet Skippy!". He announces he's going to summon his "inner Cosby". As he does this and recites a chant, Skippy starts shaking rapidly and he magically turns into Bill Cosby himself. The theme song to The Cosby Show starts playing. Skippy looks at his now-black hands back and forth and looks at the camera and opens his mouth in great shock. The scene cuts to a montage that reads, "SKIPPY SHORTS in THE COSBY IMPRESSION," which resembles the Cosby Show logo. The scene goes back and Skippy starts talking exactly like Cosby in the same high-pitched voice, thus finally getting it right. A stunned Finney slowly approaches Skippy and tells him his Bill Cosby impersonation was the greatest ever. Then Skippy looks at the camera and shouts in his normal voice, "STUPID!". The scene then cuts to the "SKIPPYSHORTS!" logo. Gallery Ask Skippy Bill Cosby n a GF.png Category:Season 2008 Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:Ask Skippy Episodes